Just A Dream
by PotatoJerk
Summary: Pre-USUK songfic, Human AU, part of a series, Characters: Uncle Sam and John Bull


_**A/N~ I do not own the song, nor do I own hetalia. If I owned the song, I would be rich and, if I owned Hetalia, my OCs wouldn't be OCs.**_

I was absentmindedly playing with my nephew's hair, smiling faintly and thinking about the future... when my Johnny would be back and we would be together. We would be together and we would move back to Britain; somewhere near Liverpool, so that he could be near his family. I was waiting patiently for him to come back to me... 3 years he had been in the military, he would send me letters... he would tell me how he missed me... and how he couldn't wait to see me again.

I heard the sound of a car in the gravel driveway... _**Who could it be...? **_I wondered, getting up from my seat on the couch. "Alfred, could you go get Jake- er... your dad?" I asked my nephew, moving toward the door.

"Okay," Alfred said, running off.

I opened the door and saw a man in military uniform. I was... confused.

"Samuel M Jones," the man said, standing up straight and looking down on me. His face was neutral.

"Y-yes, sir," I said, still confused.

The man handed me a letter and immediately walked back to the car... black as midnight.

I opened the letter and read it, "N-no..." my cerulean eyes filled with tears. He was gone. MY Johnny was gone. I was alone again. "Y-you... you can't be dead," I tried to keep myself from crying but the tears spilled over and my breath hitched in my throat. "...you promised me. You were gonna come home... and we were gonna be together... and we were gonna go back to Britain... and everything was gonna be okay... b-but... dammit, J-johnny..." I dropped my voice, crushing the letter in my hand and rubbing my eyes. "...you promised you would be careful. You promised me that you were coming back home."

It killed me inside... because of some stupid person... in some godforsaken place... I had lost... my love and my whole future. My little Bull; my John Bull that just wanted someone to care about him even if he could handle everything himself... and then there was me. Sam Jones; worthless to the whole damn world and even worse without my Johnny. All I wanted was to have someone... that would love me as much as I loved him back.

I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder, "Sam..." it was Jake... my older brother and Alfred's dad. "Sam, are you okay, little brother...?"

"J-john was killed in action, Jake..." I said, trying to stop my tears. My world was coming down around me, crashing against the ground. John was the only reason I had for living... him and the future he had planned for us.

"Sam, that's horrible... Two weeks after your eighteenth birthday and-..." Before I even knew what was happening, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders; I buried my face in his dull blond hair and started sobbing.

"He promised me that we would be together, a-an' now-... J-jake, I d-don't-..." I didn't know what to do... I was lost.

Jake rubbed my back like we were both still kids, "I know. I'll never understand what you're feeling now... but I want you to know... We're still here." I pulled back and looked into his navy blue eyes as he continued to speak, "I know that you're lost without him, Sam... but we still love you... and, even though he's gone... I'm sure that John is in heaven... watching over you; you don't want him to see you cry, do you...?"

"_Sam..."_

"...no..." I said, frowning a bit but wiping my eyes.

"_Sam... are you alright, love...?"_

I jerked a bit and looked around. I was sitting in the passenger seat of a sedan, next to a black haired man with sea green eyes. _**John...?**_ "Wha-...?"

"You kind of... er... 'zoned out' there, Love... did you hear me...?" he asked, raising a thick black eyebrow.

"...no...?"

"...you never listen, do you...?" he smiled softly. "I guess it's just proof you're still Sam..." he kissed me on the cheek. "What I said earlier was... I'm leaving the army so that you won't worry so much. Happy belated 18th Birthday, Sam..."

"...thanks," I said, hugging him close.

He spluttered a bit, weaved his fingers into my chestnut colored hair and said, "So... what was distracting you...? When you didn't hear me...?"

"Oh, that...?" I asked, smiling into his hair with tears in my eyes, "...just a dream."


End file.
